FairyTail:Tao and Entei
by Douglas the fancey man
Summary: They have been running for so long, hunted by the dark guilds of Fiore. This is the story of a brother and sister and their life in the guild Helix Dynasty as dark guilds arise seeking to capture the siblings . OCs wanted
1. Chapter 1

**so this is my first fanfic so ya know please don't be dick**

'Well considering this is your first time here allow me to personally welcome you to the kingdom of Fiore' the knight said as he bowed to his prisoner mockingly, the prisoner laughed 'It won't be a kingdom for much longer' he whispered.

A brother and sister walked down the street, the cool night air blowing in their faces 'Tao are we there yet?'the young birl asked as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes

'Yes Entei we're almost there' the man known as Tao said

'Can you carry me?'she asked, Tao sighed

'Fine then, Ms lazy' he said as he picked up the petite five year old,she giggled

'If I'm Ms lazy then you're Mr grumpy' she said with her big toothy grin she gets every time she thinks shes being clever 'Just go to sleep Entei' Tao groaned

'See it fits you perfectly' she said, stifling back a yawn in the process, she slowly drifted to sleep. Tao smiled to himself,because,for the first time in many weeks he felt at peace. But lurking in the shadows a hooded man smiled to himself 'Finally found you'

**Okay so I know this is more of a prologue than an actual chapter but heres the good news I need OCs and thats where you come in my loyal readers(even though this is the first chapter of my first story and there's absolutely no way that you have even heard my name before) so here are the rules**

**name:**

**nickname:optional**

**epithet:optional**

**age:**

**appearance:**

**history:**

**personality:**

**guild:**

**guild mark location:**

**magic:**

**relationship with other guild members:**

**likes:optional**

**dislikes:optional**

**pets:optional**

**so here are the guilds**

**light guilds**

***Lion heart guild mark the side of a male lions head with its mane on fire as it roars and a female with its head bowed and its eyes shine blue, the to heads each form one half of a heart**

***Helix dynasty guild mark the side of a large spiral shell with four tentacles coming out of the opening**

***Dragon spirit guild mark a dragon head in the middle of a five pointed star(the ones with the pentagons in the middle) guild master position available**

**Now time for the dark guilds **

***Angel hunters guild mark an arrow piercing the heart of an angel(guild master position available)**

***The keepers of balance guild mark a triangle with a line balanced on the middle with two men standing on either end,one has horns they other has a halo**

***Whispering demons guild mark a demonic head talking into a human ear(note not actual demons created by Zeref ,its just a name also guild master position available )**

*** Six Sides guild mark a hexagon with an eye in the middle(top seven spots have been taken) **


	2. The beginning

It was early in the morning a Tao and Entei wandered down the street, it had been a long night but at least one of them had gotten some sleep last night 'Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh,'Entei yawned loudly as she woke up 'good morning Tao' Entei said cheerily 'Well glad to see at least one of us got some sleep last' he said angrily.

suddenly a loud rumbling sound came from Entei's belly 'Tao I'm hungry' she whined

'There'll be food at the guild Entei, just be patient' he said without looking at her

'But Tao we don't even know if we'll get in' she said angrily

'Entei you're five you're not allowed to make good points'

'Just cause your a dummy' she said sticking her tongue out at him

'Wh-why are you s-so mean little sis?'Tao stuttered as he pretended to cry

'STOP CRYING YOU BIG BABY!' she yelled at the top of her lungs waving her hands in the air ,Tao looked at her trying not to laugh at his little sister strange acts,but he couldn't stop himself and soon they both broke out into laughter

'Entei look its the guild!'Tao yelled as the siblings dashed towards the guild hall of Helix Dynasty,together they pushed open the huge oak doors and walked in, Tao looked at the people staring at him and his sister, _I wonder what they see when they look at us,do they know our story or are we just newcomers to them? _he thought 'Um we would like to talk to the master of your guild please' he said sweating bullets, if Tao had one fear its speaking in front of people. 'That would be me, I am Aliena' said the short chubby old woman known as Aliena she had long grey hair tied in a ponytail, hazel eyes,peach skin and she had a loving smile that automatically made Entei feel safe, she wore a lime green shirt with dark green pants, but most noticeable was her fang shaped earrings the size of actual fangs! 'so what did you want me for?Did Ihan destroy another house again?'she said glaring daggers at the man Tao presumed to be lhan

'Actually we were hoping to join the guild' he said glancing at the man named lhan

'Well then show me your magic'

'Okay' suddenly shining golden ruins appeared all over the guild hall , Tao's body suddenly erupted in green,blue,purple,golden,black,pink and white energy,no-one in the guild could even see Tao through the beautiful light,soon the energy dispersed and Tao stood there,he had transformed, he now had glowing red eyes, a complete opposite to his earlier green eyes, he was at least fifteen centimetres taller his hair had gone from pale blonde to silver white, it was so strange although the differences were tiny Tao seemed like a completely different person , was as though the room itself was brighter with him in it, it was so beautiful a few people were even moved to tears in his presence

'And I use fire magic!' Entei yelled happily as she jumped in the and shot out a small stream of fire right in front of Tao as he powered down

Aliena smiled 'As master of this guild I welcome you both to Helix Dynasty'

"Sir we've found them,they've joined Helix Dynasty"the shadow man whispered into the communication lacrama

"Good"his master said with a cruel smile on his face "when they go on their next mission we'll take them out, wait there I'm sending in reinforcements, they may not look it but they're stronger than you think "

"So Tao what kind of magic was that?"Aliena asked

"Guardian magic, its a lost magic" Tao explained

"Hhm lost magic, you'll fit in well here"when Tao gave her a questioning look, she explained "This guild was founded by a lost magic user,that is why its named Helix Dynasty, the first guild master found a helix fossil,so he wanted to keep its memory alive just as he wanted to keep the memory of lost magic alive"

"I can see how that works"Tao said as he rubbed his chin in thought

"I use lost magic too"Entei exclaimed as she lit her hands on fire

"Really?" Aliena asked in curiosity

"Yeah I use fire demon slaying magic"she said arrogantly

"You know I've never actually never met a demon slayer before, thats very impressive Entei"

"Please don't make her any more cocky master, its bad enough as it is "Tao said in a monotone voice "HEY!" Entei yelled, but before she could beat her big brother to a bloody pulp,her stomach rumbled with the force of a thousand earthquakes,it was as though the very guild itself was shaking, Tao was pretty sure he heard some glasses fall off the shelves, Aliena chuckled "Kaya get over here!" the girl Tao guessed was Kaya walked over,she looked about nineteen and was 175 centimetres tall she had long straight hair that ended at her back on the right side was a light pink and the other a deep shade of navy blue,her eyes were a bright yellow eyes,as she smiled her huge canines shone brightly, she wore a white jacket with a golden tiger design on the back,underneath she wore a blood red tank top with a black heart on the upper left side,blue torn jeans and yellow sandals, she had one snowflake shaped earring in her left ear "Yes?"she asked her voice was soft but confident.

"Can you please show Tao and Entei around the guild?And get them some food" she asked

"Sure"she said "follow me"

"And that justs about it"she said looking back at the siblings only to see Entei had finished all the food, the stakes of empty dishes towering on either side of her "Entei how can you eat that much?!" Kaya exclaimed as the five year old added another empty bowl to her collection "you I've got to pay for that right?"she said

"WAIT WHAT?!" Tao yelled as he jumped out of his seat to stop Entei sending more food to the black hole known as her stomach, Kaya watched as a grown man was wrestled to a standstill by a girl fourteen years younger than him, "How are we supposed to pay Kaya back if you keep eating all the food! " Tao yelled as he pulled Entei away from the food still left on the table "Well actually there is a way you can pay me back"she said, as soon as those words left her they stopped fighting and simply stared at her "its actually part of your initiation, all you have to do is go on a mission with

"Master the targets are heading out sooner than we thought, send the reinforcements to this location."the hooded man finished his call with the master and turned his to allies "Capture, the girl and man,kill Kaya the huntress"


	3. Chapter 3

**Special thanks to demon of greed for being the only person to review -.-**

"So whos the client?" Tao asked as they got into the hired carriage

"Some snob named Gigi Allna" Kaya explained "she wants performers for her sons party"

"WHAT!"bellowed an extremely angry five year old "I'm a demon slayer not a performer I want to fight wyverns and catch criminals not party tricks."

"Entei after we finish this quest and pay Kaya back then you can fight all the wyverns you want, deal?"

"Deal"the little girl replied happily.

"Um guys we have a problem"Kaya said nervously

"Would that be the asshole blocking the path or the one hiding in the bushes?"Tao asked calmly "because frankly i don't really think their a problem more like a slight inconvenience"

"You knew they were here?"

"Of not exactly stealthy"

"So? You should have told me!"

"but their not the keepers of balance just some dumb mercenaries"he said simply as he excited the carriage "You know the worst part about this actually the driver pussing out as soon as he saw trouble" the young man joked "So who the actual fuck are you?"he yelled to the man blocking the path "Names Don George but you can call me the Blade Snake and I came for the girl so you can just run along and take the tall bitch with you."

"Tell me how much does whatever warrant you saw say shes worth?"

"100,000 pretty penny for a pretty girl maybe I'll play around with her after you're dead" Don said licking his lips."YOU'LL REGRET THAT YOU SICK FUCK!" Tao yelled as he transformed

""What the-" were the last words Don George said Tao hand latched onto his jaw before crushing the bone as it was cardboard "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" was all that came from the now destroyed jaw as Tao sent a powerful flat footed kick into Dons knee bending the leg in a disgusting angle he then sent a quick jab into into the mans throat killing him instantly

Meanwhile Kaya and Entei was having a relatively less gory battle with the other one "Girls can't we just talk this out " he asked as he narrowly avoided getting burnt to crisp by the ferocious five year old "Please I surrender " he begged as soon as this fight started he realised how out matched he really was to think that the Keepers of the Balance were only offering 100,000 was ridiculous doing the first thing he could think of he ran as fast as he could "Should we let him go?" Entei asked

"Sure hes not any trouble"

"So you girls done because incase you didn't realise our carriage driver ditched us and we're not exactly in walking distance, wanna just go home?" Tao asked as he appeared before them

"Sure i guess you'll have to pay me later"

"Sir I have some bad news it appears that a mercenary attacked before we could ambush them it appears that they only want the girl the bounty says their called the Keepers of the balance"

"Very good Myra now return to the guild"

"Yes master"

**sooooooooooooooo raise your hand if you think Tao's a crazy mofo also whos Myra? and who are the keepers of balance? find out next chapter of this shitty fanfic **


End file.
